This invention relates to a stapler for driving metal staples.
Staplers of the above type are already known and it is known as well that these tools are loaded with "strips" of metal staples which are inserted into a suitable feeding channel ending with an ejecting channel. The staple strip is forwarded towards the ejecting channel under the action of a suitable pusher, whereby the metal staples get positioned within the ejecting channel, one at a time, and they are pushed out therefrom by the action of an ejecting blade.
The member which forwards the metal staple strip towards the ejecting channel, i.e. the pusher member mentioned above, is substantially comprised of a slider which is slidably mounted within the metal staples feed channel, and is subjected to the action of an operating spring which is coiled around a small rod having a portion of the slider slidably mounted thereon, said spring being engaged at one end with said portion of the slider, while at the opposite end it abuts against a stapler rear stationary wall.
In staplers of the subject type it is known how highly uncomfortable it is to introduce a new staple strip in the feeding channel once the previous one has been used up. The above operation requires the slider to be taken out of the stapler completely, together with the members associated therewith enabling the slider to slide within the feed channel and controlling said sliding operation.
The requirement to take the pusher member and the members associated therewith completely out of the stapler may cause several problems and, among these, some damages to the slider, for instance when it is accidentally dropped or because of a wrong operation by the user.
Also the operation of reassembling the pusher member on the stapler may prove to be extremely discomfortable once the staple strip has been introduced into the feed channel, and this operation as well may involve wrong moves by the user, which in turn may cause the stapler to jam thereafter.